


You Got a Boyfriend? Cute Boyfriend?

by marauder5sos



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, No Spoilers, mentions of the force awakens, slight insinuation to coldflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder5sos/pseuds/marauder5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin goes to see The Force Awakens alone, until Heatwave chooses a seat right next to her. A few incidents later, and Mick is back at Caitlin's apartment being stitched up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got a Boyfriend? Cute Boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything for the Flash fandom let alone Heatwave so pls keep an open mind :)

Caitlin was slightly excited. She was finally seeing the new Star Wars film after missing the premiere because of a cold. Obviously going by herself wasn’t exactly the ideal situation, but Iris had an article due, Barry had a date with a mystery person and Cisco was in Starling City helping Team Arrow.

So here she was, sitting in the second to last row by herself watching the ads play, eating her skittles and popcorn when a shadow fell over her.

Looking up as a broad figure brushed past her knees to sit next to her, she realised with a shock who had sat beside her. Heatwave.

“Hello Snow,” he said, his voice a growl, causing her to promptly spill some of her skittles.

“Why are you here?” she hissed, her eyes flickering around the now dark cinema.

“Relax doc, I’m here to see the movie, same as you.”

Caitlin side-eyed him suspiciously but dropped the topic just as the screen showed the famous blue writing, ‘A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away..,’

Completely ignoring Heatwave, Caitlin focused on the screen, her face lighting up as she read the yellow script crawling on the screen.

Losing herself in the storyline, she gasped at the right moments and laughed at the funny ones, her emotions quickly taking over as she became steadily invested in the characters plights.

At one point during the first half of the movie, Caitlin reached for her drink only for her fingers to graze Heatwave’s. As they touched, she quickly snatched her hand away while a jolt of warmth surged through her.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and notices he was staring dead straight at the screen, the lines around his eyes crinkled as his lips lifted up at the corners in a small smirk.

As Caitlin scoffed, and ordered herself to concentrate, to forget that it was Heatwave who was sitting right next to her, the man in question leant over, rested his hand on her arm as he whispered in her ear, his breath warm in her hair, “Call me Mick.”

Caitlin flushed as she realised she had been berating herself out loud when she realised Micks hand on her arm was not only warm, but wet.

Looking down at her arm in confusion, her eyes widened as she faintly made out that the wetness on her arm was blood. Her eyes flying to Mick, she scanned his body trying to find the source of the blood when she discovered the bleed was originating from a huge gash, roughly eight centimeters long, just under his ribs.

“Are you serious?” she hissed, “Mick you’re bleeding!” not even noticing that in her horror of his injury, she had used his first name.

Mick rolled his eyes with a wince, his gaze flickering straight back to the screen, “Calm down snowflake, it’s just a scratch, nothing to get up in flames about.”

Nostrils flaring, Caitlin couldn’t believe she was having this conversation and internally groaned for strength, “Mick, that wound appears to be around three inches long in length,” and reaching over and prodding her fingers around the area, “and nearly about an inch deep!”

Mick’s exasperated reply was cut off by a scathing tone from a man behind them, “Hey lady, how about you shut up, I’m tryin to watch here!”

Caitlin jerked around, ready to throw a harsh retorts but before she could, Mick stood up, a scowl forming, “Watch your tone and show some respect.”

The man shrank under Heatwave’s aggressive stance before Caitlin rested her hand on his forearm, placating and calming him down.

“Mick it’s fine, lets just go and get you patched up, you can come back and watch another time okay?”

Micks face softened as he looked at her but made no effort to move. Once again sighing, Caitlin reached down to grab her purse and stood up. Tugging on Micks arm, she pulled him after her down the stairs and out to her car.  
.  
.  
.

The car ride back to her apartment was silent with the exception of Micks labored breathing.

“Are you okay?” she asked, glancing over at his paling face.

“Yep,” he grunted, adjusting the seatbelt, “having a blast.”

“Well we’re almost there and then I can stitch you up.”

Mick grunted again, almost like a forced chuckle, “Sure thing Snow.”

Caitlin parked the car jerkily and raced around to the passenger side where Mick was already slowly making his exit, “Mick!” she ground out in frustration, “Careful, careful! Let me help! You’re going to make it worst you idiot!” as she tucked herself under his arm using all of her weight trying to support him.

“I’m fine Snow, I don’t need your help.”

Caitlin scoffed, “Yeah okay Mick,” the sarcasm biting through her words, “You’re just bleeding out in my apartment buildings elevator, but sure, you don’t need any help.” 

Letting go of him quickly, she rummaged through her bag looking for her keys. Finding them, she unlocked the door and let them in, looking up at him as she walked them over the threshold, “And I think you we’ve reached the point where you can call me Caitlin.”

As she pulled him to the kitchen, she noticed a faint smile on his face as he took in his surroundings, “It’s a nice place ya got.”

“Thank you,” she smiled as she deposited him near the bar stools, and suddenly her tone changed, almost business like, “Sit down and take your shirt off,” she ordered as she got out her home medical kit. 

Getting out the needed equipment from the kit, Caitlin looked back up and saw that Mick hadn’t moved, instead he was staring at her, his gaze filled with something she couldn’t describe, filled with something that burned.

Feeling a faint blush rise on her cheeks, Caitlin shook her head, trying to clear the fog in her mind. “Mick, shirt off, sit down now,” and placing a hand roughly on his shoulder she shoved him down onto the seat, muttering under her breath about insufferable idiots all the while she unbuttoned his shirt, her face growing warmer as she took in how well built he was.

Beginning her cleansing of the wound, the atmosphere was charged, an electric current running through her as she moved onto closing the gash. Halfway through stitching him up, Caitlin clears her throat, “I’m sorry that we had to leave the theatre.” 

Mick chuckled, only stopping when Caitlin whacked him with a, “don’t move,” muttered under her breath.

“It wasn’t your fault Snow-, Caitlin, I’m the one who was injured.”

Caitlin bit her lip, “Even so, I still feel bad, I promise we can go back and watch the entire thing without me freaking out over you bleeding.”

“So like a date?”

She glances up at him, her reply caught in her throat as Mick holds her gaze patiently. Her hand moves from his stitched up torso to cup his face, her thumb leaving a smear of blood on his cheek while his hand came to rest on her waist, the warmth of his skin searing into hers.

Eyes connected and shallow breaths kept the electricity between them charged until Caitlin leant up into Micks space, pressing her lips to his causing everything to overload. 

His hands tightened their grip on her waist and pulled her against him while Caitlin slid one hand around his neck and the other to rest on his bicep.

Focusing on the burning sensation that was igniting her, making her feel alive properly for the first time since Ronnie died, Caitlin lost herself in the the kiss, until Mick pulled away.

Caitlin bit her lip, her eyes finding the floor and fixed her gaze on the grooves between the tiles, determinedly looking anywhere but the man in front of her.

“Hey,” came his gruff voice as he put a gentle finger under her chin, lifting her head so he could look into her eyes. His other hand moved from her waist to brush a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear, “It’s okay, we can stop if you want.”

Realization hit Caitlin. He had stopped for her. She searched his face, saw the openness and the absence of a mask and knew she had made her decision. 

“I don’t want to stop,” she declared softly, a defiant look upon her face, eyes blazing. “I want this, I want to try this with you.”

And stepping away from Mick, she packed away her medical supplies and walked over to the lounge room, “C’mon Mick, I might’ve made you miss The Force Awakens, but A New Hope waits for us in here.”

And as Mick made his way towards her, an easy smile on his face reflecting the one on hers, Caitlin knew she wasn’t wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Any and all feedback is extremely welcome!!


End file.
